Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You
by missanomalous
Summary: Jade likes being around Tori when Tori isn't really around.


**Title:** Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You  
**Pairing:** Jade/Tori  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** 1, 450  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **Jade likes being around Tori when Tori isn't really around.  
**Notes: **Drabble-y thing written for thegirl20. Pure fluff.

* * *

She walks her fingers across the expanse of bare skin between Tori's shirt and sweatpants. _Strolls_ would be a more appropriate word, as she takes her time. Every once in awhile the brush of her fingers would send a small quiver across the muscles there and she would have to look back up to ensure the Latina has remained asleep.

Jade does this whenever she wakes up first, in the least creepy way she can. She just likes to be around Tori while Tori isn't exactly around. Likes to quietly explore the girl next to her while she still sleeps. Because she can be so damn _talkative_ while she's awake that sometimes the raven-haired girl wonders if all of this sneaking around is even worth it. So Jade takes her silent moments when she can get them and sometimes she'll touch Tori (sliding her fingers through the ends of her hair, feeling the pulse beat at the bottom of her forearm) and sometimes she just _looks_.

Because Tori is a really weird sleeper. Sometimes she clings to whatever's nearby (a pillow, the edge, _Jade_), sometimes she's spread eagle, sometimes she's curled up. It's kind of fascinating to see what she ends up like in the mornings. Today is stiff as a board with one hand up underneath her pillow, causing her shirt to raise and giving Jade the opportunity to tread softly across the tan skin below her navel.

But her quiet moment is ruined when her hand slips just slightly, the tickle enough to cause Tori's eyes to flutter open like she's some Disney princess (she has the hair for it, Jade will readily admit). When she clues in to where she is, the dopey smile Jade sometimes hates but has to love appears. Tori, it would seem, is especially fond of catching Jade in the middle of one of her silent moments, enjoys the feeling of being worshipped by the girl who is too stubborn to even admit to liking Tori until her arm is twisted.

"Good morning," she begins, far too cheekily. Old Jade would have hated it. New Jade still kind of does.

"'Morning," she mumbles in return as she straightens out on the bed, turning to lie on her back. Tori follows her, however, apparently set on silently rubbing it in that she caught Jade in a moment of vulnerability. But she surprises Jade (like, for the first time in the five months, since their rather dramatic first kiss) by leaning in to bite at her earlobe.

_Oh_. Well, she supposed the ego boost would have put her in the mood as well, so she accepts Tori's kiss when the other girl bestows one upon her lips, morning breath and all. Accepts it and gives in return as Tori leans over her more, giving Jade the opportunity to tangle her hands in that Disney princess hair. Tori always kisses Jade like they're in a movie, like she's waiting for Jade to pull away at any minute so she gives it her all while she can. And Jade can't help but feel slightly bad at causing this neurosis, so she tries (she really does) to return in kind, to assure her that at after five months she really does want to be kissing Tori (even if she doesn't particularly want to be _seen_ kissing Tori).

She's in for another surprise when the hand that was wandering up the front of Tori's shirt is pinned back near her shoulder. Tori's lips leave her as well, move down her chin, her neck, kissing her way down the front of her shirt until she reaches Jade's own navel, causing her breathing to rapidly increase and her heartbeat to jump and her mouth to betray her.

"I love you." It stops everything dead. Tori hovers above Jade's bellybutton, her warm breath coming out in short puffs. She looks up at Jade, wide-eyed and questioning and Jade can't help but keep running her mouth, "Or whatever."

Tori is rendered speechless for the first time since Jade's known her (except for that one time in the Blackbox Theater when Jade had Tori's skirt hiked up around her waist while they were waiting for their cues in the dark backstage) and it's kind of terrifying. When she doesn't continue, Tori takes it as a cue to raise herself a little from Jade's body, surely an attempt to capture the pale girl's gaze. Which, of course, Jade will not allow. Her eyes remain stuck on Tori's stupid purple ceiling.

"Or whatever?" Tori asks a little incredulously, but Jade could hear the smile in her voice.

"I just mean, you don't have to make a big deal about-"

"You confessing your love for me?" She can _definitely _hear the smile in Tori's voice, but after a small pause the teasing intonation in her voice is lost, taken over by a more somber, serious tone. "You didn't just say it because… I was going down there-"

"_Wow_. You are a fantastic mood kill, Vega." She feels kind of offended, really. That Tori would think she of all people would throw the 'L' word around just because they were fooling around. Though, Jade's not exactly sure why she said anything at all herself, so it's a little hard for her to act offended. But she does anyway, principal of the thing and all, and rolls to her side to sit upright, legs hanging over the edge of the bed and toes curling in the plush carpet.

"I'm sorry, you're right, that was totally… totally stupid of me to say." Jade pauses from what was going to be a storm out. Only because she loves hearing Tori grovel, of course. Not because she's noticed that there hasn't been a reply to the sentence that caused all this awkwardness. "I just… I want it to be real."

"So you think I was being fake?" Jade snaps back immediately. She refuses to turn around to acknowledge the puppy dog eyes Tori's undoubtedly giving her from where she sat on the middle of the mattress.

"No, of course not… it's just not how I imagined you'd say it, I guess."

"And what did you picture, exactly?"

"I don't know… I always figured you'd say it defending my honor, in front of all our friends or something."

She does look back then, a studded eyebrow rising up her forehead. "That sounds ridiculous."

"I know," Tori admits with a somewhat bashful smile. And, god help her, Jade can't help but find it _endearing_. "But we're kind of a ridiculous pair." _That _she can't argue with, which is why she allows the Latina to sidle up behind her. "I actually didn't think you'd ever admit it. Because I'm… me, and all."

"Well, I said it," Jade states, turning her face away from the other girl once again.

Tori's hands splay across her back, moving up and down in soothing, enticing patterns, sliding around to ghost down her arms, her sides. Tori knows how to play her obviously because it has Jade relaxing into her touch, aching for more. Only when her posture softens does Tori speak.

"I love…" she begins, her voice a whisper in Jade's ear, "when I catch you staring at me before I wake up. I love how sexy sneaking around is. I love how pretty you look when you roll out of bed. I love you," she slips it in as her hands slide down the front of Jade's thighs, nails scraping just slightly. "I love that I get to have sleepovers with the person I'm seeing because no one knows about us. I love that you said 'I love you' first when I thought I'd either have to force you to admit it or never hear it at all. I love that you'll kiss me even when I have morning breath-"

"Okay, you're kind of jumping all over the map here, champ." Jade's voice is somewhat forced because of Tori's wandering hands and the tiny swell of emotions that are constricting her throat.

"Sorry," Tori mumbles, her head snaking around so she can capture the corner of Jade's lips and Jade can't help but lean her head to the side in a desperate attempt to follow Tori's. Tori pulls away though (a deceitful trick if Jade ever saw one) and smiles her blindingly bright smile. "I love you."

"Okay, I get it. Can we make out now or are you just gonna keep teasing the fuck out of me?" Jade's turning back around on the bed, facing the girl in question and sliding further onto the bed, overtop of Tori who lays down without question, smile still wide.


End file.
